The Date
by Leni-H50
Summary: Steve and Catherine's first date at the Army-Navy Gala


The Date

_**2002 West Point Academy**_

The evening was clear and the air was cool and brisk. There was an aerie of excitement and you can see the lights and commotion up ahead.

Joe White and Wade Gutches sat in their chauffeur-driven SUV waiting in the valet line. Wade turned to Joe and with a nudge, he remarked as he adjusted the collar of his dress uniform. "I can't believe I let you talk me into coming to this thing"

Joe smirked "Oh lighten up Gutch, It will be fun"

"There is nothing fun about these things" Wade remarked with a slight grunt

Their car pulled up to the Valet and the two commanders exited with a forced smile as they made their way up the grand staircase

'Well, I'll be damned, Rollins!" Wade shouted as he approached the young Lieutenant. She was standing alone at the top of the stairs as a smile erupted on her face.

"Gutch! She shouted in surprise and then quickly corrected herself "Commander Sir".

They saluted, and then quickly embraced.

"I didn't expect to see you here tonight" Wade was surprised as the guest list was selective

"I didn't expect to be here" she hesitated "but I have a date" she accentuated the word date.

Joe chuckled softly under his breath trying not to bring attention to himself

Wade, realizing he hadn't introduced Joe to Catherine placed his hand on the small of Catherine's back and guided her towards Joe. "Rollins do you know Commander Joe White?" He gestured

Catherine smiled and replied "We have met in passing but never formally. It's nice to meet you, Commander"

"The pleasure is all mine" Joe smirked as he noticed she became suddenly distracted and her eyes looked away.

Catherine's attention was drawn by the sight of her date struggling to get out of a car with crutches in hand.

Joe followed her sight line and took the opportunity to usher Wade into the event. "Let's get inside before they start watering down the drinks"

Wade reached over and gave Catherine another hug. "See you inside and if your date turns into a slug, come sit by us" He smiled also realizing Catherine's attention was elsewhere

"Huh, yeah, thank you Gutch"

Steve paused when he spotted Catherine waiting at the top of the steps. _Wow, she looks beautiful_, he thought to himself. Her hair was gently blowing in the breeze and she hugged herself in an effort to stay warm. As he hobbled his way up the stairs he couldn't help but feel as if he was the luckiest man in the world. He reached where she was standing and with a smile he greeted her. "Hi"

She returned the smile and the sentiment. "Hi"

Hesitant and unsure he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful Cath" his smile reached his eyes as he subconsciously licked his lips

She smirked and with a raise of an eyebrow commented "you look very handsome in your formals but I'm not sure your cast is regulation and I am afraid your bruises clash with your uniform"

"Oh this" he looked himself over, "this is nothing. Come on let's go inside".

The two stood at the doorway taking the time to observe their surroundings. The tables were draped in linen and the floral centerpieces added a classic touch to the elegance to the ornate ballroom. The dance floor filled with couples both in and out of uniform slowly dancing to the rhythms of the Army classical orchestra. At the far side, they spotted Cole and Freddy waving frantically from across the room.

He looked at Catherine with a slightly shy demeanor, "I haven't told them this is a date. You may want to prepare yourself"

Observing the kissing motions coming from the two and their girlfriends swatting them in an effort to make them behave, she scrunched her nose and responded "I think they figured it out"

"Yeah, I guess they did. That's good though, right?" Steve was clearly uncomfortable about the situation. _Maybe this wasn't the right event for a first date_, he thought to himself

She reassured him but gently touching his arm "It's good".

Struggling with his crutches, he placed them on the ground next to his seat and gently pulled out the chair for Catherine to sit. The small group greeted each other with pleasantries.

Kelly and Susan immediately grabbed Catherine's attention and were eager to welcome her into their group

"Don't get too comfortable Rollins, I promised you a dance" Steve leaned in to whisper in her ear

She leaned back and whispered in his ear "you don't have to Steve. I didn't realize how hurt you are. It's ok if we don't dance. I am perfectly ok sitting here enjoying the band and the company"

He shrugged off her remarks. Truth is he wasn't used to having anyone other than his teammates worry about him. He had to admit, he liked the fact she did.

"A promise is a promise, though I may need a few more drinks in me first" He smiled

_Damn that smile_ she thought to herself.

"So Steve" Cole interrupted "Care to tell us what you were thinking when you and Commander White jumped in the middle of a firefight?"

Steve smirked as he leaned back in the chair balancing it on its two legs "If I tell you..."

"You have to kill us; yeah we know "both Cole and Freddie responded in unison. The group broke out into a fit of laughter and clanged their glasses in a toast. "Booyah!"

Kelly leaned in closer to Catherine "So is this like a date date? 'Cause Freddy said Smooth Dog over there finally drummed up the nerve to ask you out" she nudged Catherine with her shoulder

Catherine smiled "yes, it is"

"Well, I am glad he finally saw the light and realized what you two have. I am just disappointed it took him nearly dying to actually do it" Kelly nodded her head "Honestly, I can't believe he is even alive"

"What do you mean? He said he was hurt but it wasn't that bad. He said it looks worse than it actually is" Catherine's concern grew and the worry revealed itself on her face. She glanced over to the three sailors laughing and joking.

"Freddy didn't think he was going to make it. He can't tell me what happened but I could tell it was bad, I have never seen him so upset over a mission that came up clean. I knew something happened. Then I saw Steve and I knew. I just knew. They almost lost him" Kelly noticed the look on Catherine's face and reached to gently take hold of her arm. "I'm sorry; I should have kept my mouth shut. I didn't mean to upset you on your first official date". She emphasized the word first using quotation marks with her fingers. Steve and Catherine have been out with the team and others over the course of their friendship. They always insisted they were just friends. Everyone around them saw the sparks they refused to acknowledge.

Catherine extended her hand to her. "It's fine, Thank you"

She then leaned into Steve "I'm going to use the ladies room, I'll be right back" he kissed her on the cheek and whispered "are you ok? You look flushed"

"I'm fine, I promise" she reassured him with a touch on his shoulder

Catherine made her way to the ladies room and was grateful to see she was alone. _Come on Rollins don't ruin your makeup_. She hated this side of herself. She hated the fact she cared as much as she did. _Get yourself together girl_ she scolded herself and gathered her composure. _He can't know this affects me, but how can it not?_

Exiting the restroom Catherine could hear the music and laughter coming from the grand ballroom. She wasn't sure she was quite ready to join, so she made her way out the rear exit.

She found herself standing alone on the edge of the great lawn starring into the darkness. The stars were bright and the breeze was soft but cold. "Cath, are you ok?" Steve appeared, dropping his crutch; he removed his jacket and covered her shoulders.

"Steve you can't be out of uniform" she tried to hand him his coat back. "No Cath, you're cold, leave it on. Besides, lately, I've been able to get away with an infraction or two since I almost died in action and all" he smirked.

She didn't.

"That's exactly why I am upset Steve. You play this off as if it's no big deal but it is a big deal. You almost died and your making jokes" tears covered her face _damn there goes my makeup _she thought.

"Hey hey, he embraced her, I'm sorry Cath. I didn't want you to worry"

"Of course I worry" she snapped back

He pulled back enough to look her in the eyes, but close enough to hold her embrace. "I'm ok Cath. I am healing fine and I feel good. The doctors said I will make a full recovery and be as good as new in no time. I feel better knowing I have you here with me" he hesitated for a second, not sure if he was revealing too much. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was slow and gentle.

She felt herself give in to his touch. Every ounce of anger and concern melted as he pressed his lips to hers. She didn't realize how badly she needed that kiss. She didn't realize how desperately she wanted that kiss; how long she had waited for that kiss.

Her heart skipped a beat, her knees felt as if they would give out from under her, and a smile erupted on her face.

They leaned their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. The unspoken words, the emotions that flooded their thoughts, were not lost on either of them.

Catherine broke the silence "You ready for that dance now sailor?" she smiled as she licked his taste from her lips

"More than ever, Rollins" he bent down to retrieve his crutches and they returned to the ballroom. With one crutch tucked under his arm, he placed his other arm around Catherine and began gently swaying to the music. The music was upbeat, but their motion was slow and steady.

Wade and Joe leaned against the bar holding a martini in one hand and observed the two on the dance floor.

"That's one of your guys isn't it?" Wade nodded towards Steve and Catherine.

Joe replied with a grin "Yep, he's the best of the best"

Wade turned to Joe, a serious expression on his face. "He better be. That girl's father and I served together in Korea and she comes from a good family. I have known her since she was knee-high to a grasshopper"

Joe smiled. "I assure you she is in good hands"

At this point, Steve had discarded the crutch and was leaning on Catherine for support. There was no longer a gap between them, they rested their heads on each other's shoulder and their eyes were closed allowing them to savor every moment.

"Steve, I am really glad you asked me on this date" she whispered in his ear.

"I am glad you accepted. I have wanted to do this for a long time but I was afraid you didn't feel the same. I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"That will never happen, Steve, never"

He leaned in and kissed her.

"What do you say we get out of here? I have a suite at the hotel and "

Catherine interrupted him "what are you waiting for Sailor, let's get out of here. I am dying to take these shoes off"

With a raise of an eyebrow, he smirked "I was hoping you were going to say that" he grabbed her hand, made his way to retrieve his crutches and say goodnight to his friends.

As the two exited the ballroom, Freddy turned to Cole and held out his hand. "I told you Smooth Dog was going to fall hook, line, and sinker. You owe me $20 bucks"

Cole reached into his wallet and removing the $20 bill he handed it to Freddy "It was worth every penny to see those two happy".

"I couldn't agree more" Freddy smiled and raised a glass

"To Steve and Catherine, may this be the beginning of a happily ever after. Lord knows they both deserve it"

The End


End file.
